Nee, Kodomotachi!
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Kise terbangun dan mendapati semua anggota KiseDai telah menjadi anak kecil—kecuali Aomine yang telah pergi sejak pagi. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? / bad at summary, maybe BL
1. Chapter 1

" Nee, Kodomotachi! "

Disclaimer: Sampe Kurobas betebaran AoKise KagaKuro TakaMido dan segala jenis yaoi, tetep aja punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I don't own anything.

Summary: Kise terbangun dan mendapati semua anggota KiseDai telah menjadi anak kecil—kecuali Aomine yang telah pergi sejak pagi. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? / bad at summary, maybe BL

Family / Parody. (mungkin genre nya salah besar ya?)

Gaje, AU, abal, typo, OOC, alay, BL wannabe, penuh kecadelan, dll. Segala yang jelek nyantol di sini. Btw saya lupa, Akashi manggilnya pake marga ato nama kecil? /plak

Thanks for reading this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Teiko Junior High School angkatan Kuroko yang udah lulus memutuskan untuk mengadakan _camp_ latihan sekaligus reunian. Kenapa bisa begini? Tak ada yang tahu. Oke, agar mungkin kita mengetahuinya, mari kita _flashback _sedikit kejadiannya.

_Mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu berkumpul lagi mengadakan reunian dadakan karena tiba-tiba mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama. Ketujuh orang terdiam saat saling bertemu, ternyata canggung juga bertemu teman lama yang sudah menjadi musuh._

"_... Hei, tampaknya sudah lama kita tak melakukan latihan bersama, _nee_?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba, entah apa maksudnya. Semuanya menatap bingung._

"_Hah?" ujar semuanya berbarengan, bingung._

"Etto,_ begini, aku rindu masa-masa SMP kita-_ssu~_ saat kita semua latihan bersama," ujar Kise menjelaskan. "Jadi aku ingin paling tidak sekali lagi ingin merasakan latihan bersama semua-_ssu_~!"_

_Semua terdiam. "... Dasar bodoh, kita sekarang sudah musuh, tahu," ujar Aomine ogah._

"_Hee~ tapi aku kangen saat _one on one_ dengan Aominecchi -_ssu_~! Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi~"_

_Semua terdiam. Benar juga. Kalau boleh jujur, semuanya sedikit rindu latihan saat di SMP dulu. Anggotanya terlalu hebat sampai sulit dikalahkan, pasti asik._

"_Ya sudah," Akashi menghela nafas. "Kita adakan _camp_ latihan musim panas selama seminggu."_

"_EEHHHH?!"_

_Semua kaget dengan perkataan sang mantan kapten Teiko tersebut. "Ada yang keberatan?" tanya Akashi dingin. Kemudian hening seketika._

"Nee_~ aku setuju-_ssu_~!" Kise tersenyum senang._

"_... Baiklah," Kuroko mengangguk dengan tampang _expressionless_._

"_Hmph, kalau itu kata Akachin sih tidak masalah. Ah, ternyata rasa baru _snack_ ini enak," jawab Murasakibara sambil memakan _snack_-nya._

"_Haa, aku malas bicara," kata Aomine. "Terserahmu saja."_

"_Sepertinya menarik~! Aku ikut, ya~!" Momoi mengangkat tangan._

_Midorima mengangguk saja, _keep calm_. Sebenernya sih ingin teriak. Biasa, _Tsundere_._

Begitulah. Mereka akan mengadakan _camp_ latihan selama seminggu. Mereka menginap di sebuah penginapan yang tersedia _basketball court_ juga.

"Baiklah, kita tentukan kamarnya," ujar Akashi layaknya kapten. "Setiap kamar terdiri dari dua orang, aku menyewa empat kamar. Satu untuk Satsuki, jelas."

"Untuk yang lain..." Akashi menatap mantan rekan mainnya satu-satu. "Hmph, Aomine dengan Kise, Midorima dengan Kuroko, dan aku dengan Murasakibara."

"Hah?! Apa?! Aku dengan Kuro—"

_Ckris_.

"Keberatan?" Akashi men-_death glare _Midorima sambil memegang guntingnya dan sukses membuat lelaki _Tsundere_ tapi ketinggian itu terdiam.

"Ti—tidak."

"Bagus," Akashi mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Aomine, Kuroko, dan Momoi. Kunci untuknya dan Murasakibara disimpan olehnya. Akashi diam sebentar saat menyerahkan kunci pada Aomine. "Hei," ujarnya sambil menatap Aomine dingin. "Kalau sampai malam-malam terdengar suara Kise semacam '_Ah, uh, ahn, Aominecchi_' dari kamarmu, kugunting badanmu sampai hancur."

"Kau juga, kalau sampai terdengar suara aneh-aneh akan kubunuh kau," Aomine menyeringai. Kebetulan Akashi memberikan kunci kamar yang ada di sampingnya.

Tapi kita tak tahu apakah tidak akan terdengar suara semacam '_Ah, uh, ahn'_ dari dalam kedua kamar itu.

Mari kita tunggu kenyataannya.

Oke ini melenceng dari tema awal.

Keesokan paginya, Kise terbangun. Ia menguap lebar. "Hmm~! Ohayou-_ssu~_!" ujarnya. Niatnya sih mau menyapa Aomine, tapi saat ia menoleh ke sebelahnya, tempat seharusnya Aomine tidur—ya, entah kenapa Kise memesang kamar dengan satu kasur besar, bukan dengan dua kasur kecil—tapi yang dicari malah tidak ada. Di bantal yang semalam ditiduri oleh Aomine terdapat catatan.

"Hmph? Catatan apa ini?" Kise mengambil catatan itu.

_Untuk Kise._

_Aku malas latihan, aku tidak peduli dengan latihan. Bilang Akashi aku pergi dulu sampai nanti sore._

_P.S: Kita mau main _one on one_ atau 'main'_ one on one_?_

Wajah Kise bersemu merah saat membaca pesan tambahan itu. "A—Aominecchi _baka-ssu_~!" tapi Kise malah memeluk kertas pesan itu. "Aku ingin dua-duanya~!" ujarnya senang. Dasar.

Setelah mandi dan merapikan diri, Kise keluar kamar dan menuju lapangan latihan. Ya, seharusnya dia telat. Mereka janji bertemu jam delapan, tapi Kise baru bangun jam setengah sembilan. Wah, Kise mesti siap-siap di gunting Akashi, nih.

Tapi lapangan masih sengang saat itu. "... Akashicchi?" panggilnya bingung. "Aominecchi?" panggilnya sekali lagi walau ia tahu Aomine sudah kabur. "Kurokocchi? Murasakicchi? Midorimacchi? Momocchi?" sekali lagi ia memanggil nama semua mantan rekannya itu. Tak ada yang menyahut. "Kenapa ini-_ssu_?" tanyanya bingung. "Mereka semua bercanda atau belum bangun?" Kise berpikir. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Dua puluh menit. Setengah jam. Tak ada yang datang. Kise memutuskan untuk memanggil semua mantan rekannya ke kamar.

Kamar pertama, kamarnya Kuroko dan Midorima. Kise mengetuk pintu kamar itu lima belas kali sambil memanggil nama Kuroko dan Midorima. Tak ada yang menyahut.

"Kurokocchi? Midorimacchi?" panggilnya sedikit kesal—atau takut? Mungkin. "Tidak lucu-_ssu_! Keluar, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melambai tepat di mata Kise. Asalnya dari kepalanya sendiri.

"_Doumo_," sapa sebuah suara. Kise kaget. Ternyata Kuroko!

—atau anak yang mirip Kuroko?

Yang jelas Kuroko versi kecil.

"Hah?! Kurokocchi?!" Kise tersentak kaget sampai hampir menjatuhkan Kuroko kecil. "Sejak kapan kau ada di kepalaku-_ssu_?!"

"Sejak Kise-_kun_ ada di lapangan tadi," jawab Kuroko kecil datar. Kise kaget. Sudah lama sekali! Kok bisa-bisanya ia tidak sadar?!

Kise mengangkat Kuroko kecil dari kepalanya dan menatapnya. "Tu—tunggu, siapa namamu?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Kuloko Techuya," jawab anak itu. Yap, ternyata benar.

"Kurokocchi?!" Kise berteriak kaget.

Belum selesai kebingungan Kise, tiba-tiba Kuroko kecil memintanya membuka pintu kamarnya. "Tolong bukakan pintu itu," pinta Kuroko. Kise membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang diberikan Kuroko.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Kise. "Kau sudah membuatku telkunci di luangan ini _nanodayo_," lanjut suara itu, membuat Kise sangat yakin.

Kise pasang tampang _poker face_.

"HAAHHHH?!" teriak Kise kaget. "Ka—kau?! Siapa lagi kau ini?!"

"Aku?" tanya anak kecil berambut hijau itu. "Midolima Chintalou _nanodayo_."

Kise pun siap mati.

Kise buru-buru menutup pintu kamar dan mendudukkan kedua bocah itu berdampingan. "Jadi..." ujar Kise. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian-_ssu_?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu _nanodayo_," jawab Midorima. "Tiba-tiba sudah begini. Yang lain juga begini, mungkin?"

"Um... kalau begitu kenapa tidak kumpul di lapangan?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Telkunci di kamal masing-masing, mungkin? Lubang kuncinya kan tellalu tinggi," jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi kau bisa keluar, Kurokocchi."

"Aku kelual kamal sebelum belubah jadi kecil, tepatnya tadi tengah malam aku kelual untuk jalan-jalan dan tiba-tiba teltidul di lapangan tanpa sadal," lanjutnya. "Begitu bangun balusan aku telnyata sudah jadi kecil dan akhilnya Kise-_kun _datang."

"Ohh..." Kise menatap keduanya lagi. Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak. "Jadi... Momocchi, Murasakicchi, dan Akashicchi terkunci, ya?" tanyanya khawatir. Kise pun langsung kabur ke kamar Akashi.

"Akashicchi? Murasakicchi?" panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban. Kise mencoba membuka pintu itu. Ternyata terbuka. Tidak dikunci. Astaga, jangan-jangan sejak malam tidak dikunci dan keduanya sudah diculik?

Kise masuk ke dalam ruangan.

_Ckris._

Suara mengagetkan dan khas itu terdengar. Kise menoleh ke bawah dan hampir menjerit kaget. Akashi versi bocah sedang mencoba menggunting tali sepatunya!

"Wuah! Akashicchi!" Kise mengangkat kakinya sebelum Akashi sempat menggunting tali sepatunya. Akashi mendecak kesal.

Kise menggendong Akashi dan mendudukkan Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima di meja. Sekarang ada tiga anak dadakan ini. Ia menatap Akashi versi bocah dalam-dalam.

"Um... namamu...?"

"Akashi Seijuulou," jawab Akashi versi bocah dan membuat Kise terdiam lagi. "Mantan kapten SMP Teiko. Jangan bilang kau lupa," kalimat terakhirnya terdengar seperti ancaman, apalagi dengan tatapan matanya dan gunting di tangannya.

"Ti—tidak kok! Cu—cuma memastikan!" Kise panik duluan.

"Hmph, buat apa memastikan hal itu kalau kau sudah melihat dua orang ini menjadi anak kecil."

Kise bingung mau bicara apalagi sekarang. "Um... Murasakicchi... mana?"

_Om Nom Nom._

"Hoaah~ tampaknya lasa balu _snack_ ini kulang enak dibandingkan yang kemalin," terdengar suara orang yang dicari. Panjang umur.

Terlihat seorang anak nyasar berambut ungu panjang yang tingginya tetap sedikit kelewat dibandingkan anak normal sedang menikmati _snack_.

"Murasakicchi!" panggil Kise. Yang dipanggil nengok.

"Ada yang memanggil?" tanya anak itu.

"Kau... Murasakicchi, kan?"

"Mulasakibala Atsuchi," ujar anak itu. Kise menghela napas. Lagi-lagi salah satu mantan rekannya menjadi bocah.

"A—ah!" Kise menatap Akashi. "Bagaimana dengan Momocchi? Jangan-jangan dia terkunci di kamarnya-_ssu_?"

"Oh, dia?" Akashi menghela napas. "Mungkin telkunci. Buka saja kamalnya, aku minta kunci dali lesepsionis dulu," Akashi berjalan pergi—tapi, ya, dia tak bisa membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Sudah biar aku saja!" Kise membuka pintu dan berlari ke resepsionis.

Setelah mendapat kuncinya, Kise langsung membuka pintu kamar Momoi tanpa pikir panjang.

"Momocchi!" panggilnya panik.

_Pluk!_

Tiba-tiba ada yang nemplok di kakinya. "Ha—hah?!" Kise kaget dan menoleh ke bawah.

"Ki—Ki-_chan_..." terdenga suara yang sangat dikenalnya—dan suara itu tampak panik.

"Mo—Momocchi?! Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kise.

"A—aku telkunci! Kukila tak bisa kelual lagi!" Momoi versi bocah semakin memeluk kaki Kise erat. Kise bingung harus apa.

Keenam sahabatnya dari SMP sama-sama berubah menjadi anak kecil dan Aomine tidak ada. Dia harus bagaimana? Rasanya ia ingin menjerit.

_AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?! AOMINECCHI, KEMBALILAH DAN TOLONG AKUUU!_

_**.: To Be Continued :.**_


	2. Chapter 2

" Nee, Kodomotachi! "

Disclaimer: Sampe KuroBas jadi diterbitin di Indonesia tetep aja punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I don't own anything.

Penuh kecadelan, jadi harap ditanyakan jika anda bingung dengan dialog-dialog di bawah ini.

Btw, saya lupa bilang di chap 1, ide ceritanya berasal dari **KB Series** karya Pilong aka **Mochiyo-sama**. Kalian mesti baca fanfic itu! Lucu, lho!

Pilong-_tan_, _nee_, _suman_ Aricchan tiba-tiba terinspirasi dari fanfic KB Series karyamu itu, jadi pengen bikin chibi!KiseDai. _Suman,_ tapi Aricchan bukan mau plagiat, cuma terinspirasi. Kalo Pilong-_tan_ nggak suka, bilang-bilang ya~!

Makasih buat **NaRin RinRin**, **chi-lin**, dan** Hyorikazu **atas review kalian! Review kalian membuatku tambah bersemangat membuat lanjutan fanfic ini!

Makasih juga buat **Tsuki-Hime98 **dan** Xavierre** yang udah nge fave dan follows fanfic ini. Walau bukan review, tapi respon kalian terhadap fanfic ini membuat Aricchan ingin terus melanjutkan fanfic ini!

Dan **kamu** yang sedang membacanya sekarang~!

* * *

Kise mendudukkan keenam mantan rekannya di _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu berdampingan di atas meja. Kecil sekali, seperti anak lima tahun. Kise menatap keenamnya bergantian. Momoi, kemudian Kuroko, lalu Midorima, kemudian Akashi, dan terakhir Murasakibara. Kise stres melihat keenam mantap rekannya itu berubah menjadi anak kecil.

"AAAAAHHHH!" jerit Kise depresi tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat semuanya kaget. "Aominecchi kembalilaaahhhhh!" jeritnya sekali lagi.

_Hiks! Hiks!_

_Krik._

Kise tambah panik. Dia menoleh ke arah rekan-rekannya dan mendapati Momoi mulai menangis.

"Huwaaaaa! Momocchi!" Kise kaget dan mencoba menenangkan Momoi. "Kau kenapa?!" tanyanya panik. Sementara Momoi cuma bisa nangis sambil nemplok sama Kuroko.

"Kice-_kun_ membuat Momoi-_can_ takut dengan teliakanmu," kata Kuroko datar sambil menatap Kise.

_Jleb!_

Perkataan Kuroko tetap saja menusuknya. "Kejamnya Kurokocchi-_ssu_~!" Kise pura-pura nangis.

"Kice-_kun_ macih lebih kejam kalena membuat anak pelempuan kecil belumul lima tahun menangis begini," jawab Kuroko sambil menghela napas. Entah kenapa Kuroko terkesan senang dan menang walau wajahnya tetap _expressionless_.

Hening.

Hening.

Bingung mau ngapain.

"... Ah, ja—jadi, sekarang mau bagaimana, Akashicchi?" tanya Kise, berharap sang mantan kapten Teiko itu bisa memberi ide.

"Latihan caja. Kan kita janjinya ke cini buat lacihan," ujar Akashi. "Dan tak boleh ada yang kebelatan."

"I—iya..."

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan ke lapangan untuk latihan. Yang pasti, Akashi di depan. Tapi Momoi tidak berjalan dan malah memerhatikan teman-temannya itu dari belakang.

"Hm? Momocchi? Kenapa? Ayo jalan," ajak Kise sambil mengulurkan tangan saat menyadari Momoi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Momoi menggeleng dan malah mengangkat tangannya, seperti mengisyaratkan minta digendong. "_Ara_~ Momocchi minta digendong, hm?" tanya Kise sambil tertawa. Ia lalu mengangkat dan menggendong Momoi. "Baiklah, ayo Momocchi~! Ayo pergi~!" Momoi tampak sangat senang digendong oleh Kise. Ya, manis sekali, seperti kakak beradik.

Akashi hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah Momoi yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Gemini, 'Hali ini akan menjadi hali yang changat mengejutkan. Kalena itu, jadilah kakak yang baik', _nanodayo_,"

"Hah?" Kise bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Lamalan _Oha-Asa_ hali ini, _nanodayo_," jawab Midorima. "_Lucky item_ hali ini adalah boneka lajut buatan sendili _nanodayo_."

"Boneka rajut? Buatan sendiri? Hah?" Kise bengong. "Ya sudah, terserah, buat apa pula aku membuat _lucky item_."

Tiba-tiba Akashi muncul dengan membawa benang dan kain—pokoknya alat dan bahan untuk membuat boneka rajut. Ia langsung menyodorkannya ke Kise. "Keljakan saja itu," katanya. Kise bingung. "_Lucky item_-mu. Campai kita cemua kembali cepelti cemula, kau tak ucah latihan, jaga caja Sachuki dan yang lain dali bangku penonton," kata Akashi. Sip, ini bocah ngocol abis.

"Yahh... terserahlah..." Kise ngalah, daripada digunting habis-habisan oleh Akashi.

Akhirnya dengan ditemani Momoi dan setumpuk alat dan bahan membuat boneka rajut, Kise duduk di bangku penonton dengan depresi sambil menatap teman-temannya bermain basket—yang jelas saja gagal terus. Hanya Midorima yang bisa memasukkan bola ke ring, itu pun tak bisa sampai melempar dari ujung lapangan.

Momoi menatap alat dan bahan boneka rajut yang dipegang Kise. Merasa diperhatikan, Kise menoleh menatap Momoi. "Kenapa, Momocchi?" tanyanya. Momoi menunjuk alat dan bahan yang dipegang Kise sambil mengkodekan; 'Apa itu?'. Entah kenapa Momoi saja yang tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya, sangat polos.

"Oh, ini, alat membuat boneka rajut. Kau mau?" tawar Kise. Momoi terdiam. Kise memberikan segulung benang pada Momoi dan Momoi langsung tersenyum. "Tampaknya kau tertarik-_ssu_~!" ujar Kise.

Alhasil entah kenapa Kise malah asik membuat boneka rajut dengan Momoi. Kenapa Kise dan Momoi mendadak bisa bikin boneka rajut? Tentu saja itu agar fanfic ini bisa berlanjut.

Bubar.

"Bonekanya luchu," Momoi menunjuk boneka rajut yang dibuat Kise. "Milip Dai-_chan_," lanjutnya. Kise tersenyum. Ya, Kise memang sengaja membuat boneka rajut bentuk Aomine. Tanda cinta, mungkin?

Kise tersenyum. Ternyata asik juga membuat boneka rajut bersama Momoi sementara yang lain sedang latihan basket. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu ingin latihan, tetapi ia mengajak _camp_ latihan ini agar setidaknya punya banyak waktu bersama Aomine... yang ternyata malah kabur latihan.

Tapi bukan masalah. Paling tidak Aomine akan 'menjadi' _lucky item_-nya hari ini, walau Kise tak tahu apakah benar-benar akan membawa keberuntungan. Sudahlah, yang penting ada boneka Aomine di tangannya.

Hening sejenak. Kise memperhatikan Momoi yang mencoba membuat boneka rajut berbentuk Kuroko walau hasilnya menjadi seperti boneka kutukan. Yang lain asik bermain basket.

Sementar Aomine kemungkinan lagi bersin-bersin karena disebut terus sama Kise.

Tiba-tiba...

_Duagh!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar kericuhan (?) mendadak dari pinggir lapangan. Kise dan Momoi tersentak kaget. Keduanya langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Ternyata mereka malah menemukan Midorima terkapar di lantai sementara Kuroko, Akashi, dan Murasakibara menatapnya tidak peduli. Bukannya panik, iya, mereka tidak peduli sama sekali.

"_Ara_~ Midochin kepentok~" ujar Murasakibara malas kemudian mengunyah _snack_-nya lagi.

"... Kenapa bica kepentok coba?" Akashi menatap sambil _facepalm_.

"... Midolima-_kun_ _baka_..." ujar Kuroko tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah? Midorimacchi?!" mendengar kerusuhan kecil itu, Kise segera menggendong Momoi dan mendekati teman-teman rekannya. "Ada apa?!" tanya Kise panik.

"Ichu," Kuroko nunjuk Midorima yang terkapar dengan kepala berdarah. "Kena lempalan bolanya Akachi-_kun_."

_Jderr!_

Ada badai apalagi ini?! Sekarang kepala Midorima malah berdarah kena bola!

Kise rasanya ingin menjerit sekali lagi.

_**.: To Be Continued :.**_


	3. Chapter 3

" Nee, Kodomotachi! "

Disclaimer: Sampe Midorima nggak percaya ramalan lagi tetep aja punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I don't own anything.

Penuh kecadelan, jadi harap ditanyakan jika anda bingung dengan dialog-dialog di bawah ini. Mungkin alurnya akan diubah sedikit, tak ada yang tahu.

Salam awal hari ini, NEE~! CIAO MINNA-CHUU~! RII KEMBALI MEMBAWAKAN FANFIC INI~! /plak plak/

Betewe, saya berubah memanggil diri sendiri dengan Rii karena Aricchan terlalu ribet. /plak plak/ /nggak penting/

Btw, di akhir-akhir chapter sebelumnya terjadi keributan mulu, gomen da yo. Di sini Rii kan sengaja membuat Kise sebagai pihak yang kerepotan dan panik setiap saatnya XD /dibuang

Btw, makasih buat **chi-lin**, **NaRin RinRin**,** Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**, **Lilya00**,** higitsune84tails**, dan** Hyorikazu **atas review kalian! Lagi-lagi aku terdorong karena review kalian! Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Aku berjanji akan sekuat tenaga melanjutkan fanfic ini!

Kok pada tau sih ada papa Aomine o3o /dilempar/ /pergi kau/

Makasih juga buat **Rizumu Hikari** yang sudah men-fave dan men-follow cerita ini. Responmu juga mendorongku untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini!

Dan juga **kamu** yang sedang membacanya sekarang~! Douzo!

* * *

"Haahhh~!" Kise menghela napas panjang. Ia mencoba mengobati luka Midorima yang baru saja didapatnya. Bonus dari Akashi, tentu saja. "Sudah," Kise menghela napas dan merapikan perban di kepala Midorima. Midorima kecil kembali memakai kacamatanya hati-hati. Wajahnya menjadi lebih polos dari biasanya sekarang.

"Ini pasti kalena aku tidak bawa _lucky item_-ku _nanodayo_," ujar Midorima polos. "Cial, _Lucky item-_nya cucah cekali didapatkan, cih!" Midorima memegangi perbannya dan tampak agak kesal, tetapi wajahnya yang uhuktsundereuhuk dan kekanak-kanakan itu cukup sukses membuat siapa saja _fangirl _dan _fanboy_ dari makhluk _tsundere_ itu _nosebleed_ berjamaah.

"He? Tidak bawa? Tumben-_ssu_!" ujar Kise bingung. Biasanya kan Midorima itu tak pernah lupa membawa _lucky item _-nya, biarpun _lucky item-_nya itu barang yang sulit di dapat.

"Iya," kata Midorima. "_Lucky item_ kali ini susah sekali didapat, _nanodayo_," jawab Midorima sambil mengatur letak kacamatanya yang agak kebesaran karena ukurannya tak mengecil seperti tubuhnya.

"Benarkah~? Memang _lucky_ _item_-mu kali ini apa-_ssu_~?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Sendal jepit," kata Midorima kalem. "Merek _Swallow_, _nanodayo_."

Hening.

Hening.

Krik.

Bubar.

"APAAAAAA?!" jerit Kise. "SENDAL JEPIT MEREK _SWALLOW_ EMANG BISA DIBELI DI MANA?!"

Jeritan itu membuat Midorima kaget. Mata hijaunya berlinang air mata, layaknya anak kecil yang ingin menangis. Ya, walau bagaimanapun juga tetap saja saat ini dia adalah anak kecil umur lima tahun.

"E—eh?! Mi—Midorimacchi! Jangan nangis!" Kise panik mencoba menenangkan Midorima yang sudah menangis. Gagal. Entah gagal karena Kise emang nggak bisa bikin anak nangis jadi diem atau karena Kise nggak kepengen selesai melihat manusia yang notabene_ Tsundere_ ini berhenti menangis. Jarang-jarang melihat Midorima nangis. Apalagi dalam versi kecil begini. Sekali seumur hidup, mungkin?

"E—eh..." akhirnya Kise panik juga. Lima menit Midorima nangis nggak selesai-selesai dan dia sudah di-_death glare_ Akashi. Gunting pun sudah siap di tangannya. "Ba—baiklah, Midorimacchi!" ujar Kise spontan. "Na—nanti kita main-main, deh! Apa saja! A—asal sekarang kau berhenti menangis!" lanjutnya setengah berteriak. Kise ternyata tak pandai mengurus anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba Midorima langsung terdiam. Bahkan Kise pun kaget kenapa tiba-tiba Midorima terdiam. "... Apa... caja...?" tanya Midorima polos dengan wajah merah karena baru selesai menangis. Aura _Tsundere_ terkoar jelas. Andai Takao melihat ini, dia pasti _nosebleed_ nggak berenti-berenti.

Bahkan _author_ ini pun ingin _nosebleed_.

"I—iya...?" jawab Kise ragu. Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan—yang penuh keraguan. "Me—memang kenapa?"

"Um... kalau gichu..." Midorima menunduk. "Aku ingin es kelim supel besal paling mahal di toko dekat Chuutoku, lalu aku ingin _onii-chan_ pelgi membelikan _lucky item _-ku untuk becok dan luca, _nanodayo_,"

Sejak kapan Midorima manggil Kise dengan _onii-san_?

"Lalu aku ingin _onii-san_ mendongengiku nanchi malam caat chidur, dan cetelah lachitan ini, _onii-san_ membanchuku lachihan _shoot_ bola, _nanodayo_,"

Midorima banyak minta.

"Dan paying penching..."

Ada lagi ternyata.

Midorima pasang wajah malu-malau merah padam. _Tsundere_ abis. Untung Kise nggak keburu mati _nosebleed_.

"... Aku mau culhat tentang _dia_, _nanodayo_..." Midorima melempar pandangan ke arah lain. Wajahnya merah padam. Astaga, wajahnya itu benar-benar terlalu _moe_ dan rasanya cukup enak untuk ditampar.

Kenapa tampar? Author nggak tahu.

"_Dia_? Maksudmu _partner-_mu di Shuutoku?" tanya Kise polos. Wajah Midorima tambah memerah.

"_Urusai_, _nanodayo_!" teriaknya. Kise hanya tersenyum senang.

"Kalian berdua," panggil sebuah suara dengan aura membunuh yang sangat jelas. Kise dan Midorima tersentak kaget. Akashi siap mengamuk!

"I—iya!" ujar keduanya panik. Midorima buru-buru mengambil bola sementara Kise buru-buru kembali ke Momoi. Midorima dan yang lain pun kembali latihan.

Hening sejenak. Kise dengan Momoi kecil yang terus menatapnya di sampingnya duduk sambil terus menatap mantan rekannya latihan. Kise menghela napas. Ia entah kenapa ingin latihan juga.

"Ki-_niichan_?" panggil Momoi tiba-tiba. Kise kaget dipanggil tiba-tiba saat lagi merenung dan langsung menoleh pada Momoi. "_Douchite_?" tanya Momoi khawatir dengan wajah polos nan _moe_. Kise menggeleng.

"_Daijoubu-ssu_~!" ujar Kise sambil tersenyum. Momoi mengangguk. "_Nee_, Momocchi, ayo kita agak mendekat ke mereka, aku takut kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi," ajak Kise sambil menunjuk ke _bench_ di dekat Kuroko dan yang lain latihan. Momoi mengangguk.

"Gendong," katanya. Singkat padat jelas. Kise mengangguk. Ia menggendong Momoi yang sedang memeluk boneka rajut (kutukan) berbentuk Kuroko dan kemudian mengambil boneka rajut berbentuk Aomine buatannya.

Setelah sampai di _bench_ dekat Kuroko dan yang lain latihan, Kise menurunkan Momoi dan duduk di _bench_. Momoi tidak duduk, tetapi ia menatap Kuroko sambil terus memegang celana Kise, seperti anak kecil yang takut terpisah dari ayahnya.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba, Kise menatap boneka rajut Aomine itu sejenak. Ia menghela napas. "Aominecchi..." panggilnya pelan, sangat pelan. Ia mengecup boneka itu tepat di wajahnya.

"Kice-_kun_ cuka cama Aomine-_kun_, ya?"

Kise tersentak kaget. Ternyata Kuroko sudah ada di depannya!

"Ku—Kurokocchi?!"

"_Doumo_," sapa Kuroko simpel.

"Nga—ngapain kau di sini?!" tanya Kise masih kaget. Ya, biarpun Kuroko sudah beberapa tahun bersamanya, tetap saja Kise tak terbiasa dengan kumunculan dan kehilangan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku dalitadi di cini, kok, cebelum Kice-_kun_ datang," jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Kise menghela napas panjang, panjang panjang sepanjang panjangnya.

Oke itu apa.

"Kau tidak ikut latihan-_ssu_~?" tanya Kise. Kuroko menggeleng.

"Balu celecai. Aku mincha Akachi buat celecai, aku capek," jawab Kuroko datar.

Krik.

"Oh, ya, sudah," kata Kise. "Ayo duduk sini, Kurokocchi," ajak Kise sambil menepuk bagian kursi di sampingnya. Kuroko diam sejenak dan kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan minta digendong seperti yang awalnya Momoi lakukan. Kise mengangguk dan mengangkat Kuroko agar Kuroko bisa duduk di sampingnya. Tetap saja, bagaimanapun ukuran tubuh mereka ukuran tubuh anak umur lima tahun.

Hening lagi. Hening.

Krik.

Iya, emang ini _fanfic_ nggak seru abis, banyak banget heningnya. Nggak seru kan? Makanya, dibilangin nggak usah baca.

Eh, tapi lanjutin baca deh ya...

Oke lanjut lagi ke cerita.

Kise, Kuroko, dan Momoi duduk dengan heningnya di kursi panjang sambil menatap Akashi dan Murasakibara bermain berdua. Entah kenapa permainan mereka mengingatkan pada AoKise. Main _one-on-one_ dengan asiknya sampai lupa diri.

Sebenernya alasan Kuroko minta istirahat sama Akashi bukan karena capek. Alasan utamanya adalah tidak ingin mengganggu _scene_ MuraAka tersebut.

Oke, Akashi, tahan guntingnya.

Lama sekali mereka bermain. Tidak berhenti-berhenti. Sepuluh menit, dua puluh, akhirnya satu jam. Tidak berhenti-berhenti. Bagaimana bisa? Hanya Murasakibara, Akashi, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Kayaknya tenang, ya..." Kise tersenyum. Untung tidak ada kejadian konyol seperti Midorima kepentok kayak tadi lagi. Syukur, syukur. "Ternyata 'kau' memang _lucky item _-ku hari ini-_ssu_~!" Kise mencium boneka Aomine buatannya mesra.

Sementara Aomine bersin lagi di ujung sana.

Kuroko hanya menatap Kise sambil menghela napas. Dia sadar betul kalau Kise sangat tertarik dengan Aomine, tetapi ia tak menyangka Kise segitu tertariknya, bahkan sampai tertarik ke arah yang salah.

Sudahlah, Kuroko, mengertilah. Basket yang kau mainkan adalah basket yang juga dimainkan oleh berbagai macam homo. Kau juga homo, kan, Kuroko.

Buang author secepatnya.

_Gubrak!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdentum (?) keras, kayak ada banteng pingsan jatoh. Oke lebay.

"E—eh?!" Kise kaget. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Akashi. Dan dilihatnya Akashi memegang gunting berdarah-darah sementara Murasakibara terkapar dengan sukses di lantai. Kise kaget.

"ADA APA LAGI INI?!" jeritnya panik dan langsung berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

Sekarang, ada apa?!

_**.: To Be Continued :.**_


	4. Chapter 4

" Nee, Kodomotachi! "

Disclaimer: Sampe Murasakibara berhenti makan _snack_ dan beralih ke makanan empat sehat lima sempurna tetep aja punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I don't own anything.

Penuh kecadelan, jadi harap ditanyakan jika anda bingung dengan dialog-dialog di bawah ini.

Salam awal hari ini; Ciao Minna! Kembali lagi dengan Arisu yang mau membawakan fanfic alay ini! Wah, gomen, ya, Aomine belum bisa dimunculkan di chapter satu sampai tiga. Rencananya sih mau dimunculkan di chapter tiga, tapi nggak jadi karena alurnya agak nggak enak entar. Kuusahakan mau dimunculkan di sini, tapi nggak yakin sukses deh orz. Orz. Iya sama emang labil. Gomen.

Betewe, gomen juga lama lanjutnya na no. Hutang dan request mulai menggunung na no.

Btw, makasih buat **NaRin RinRin**,** chi-lin**,** higitsune84tails**,** Kuroko Neophilina Phamtomhive**, dan** Mochiyo-sama**. Terima kasih review-nya! Akan kuusahakan meng-update fanfic ini secepatnya! Kalian semua! Bersabarlah menunggu kemunculan Papa Mine dan sejuta kejutan lainnya! Terima kasih banyak, semuanya!

Dan juga **kamu** yang sedang membacanya sekarang~! Douzo!

* * *

"Murasakicchi!" jerit Kise panik dan langsung melompat dari kursi sehingga nyaris menyenggol dan membuat jatuh Kuroko di sampingnya. "Murasakicchi! Akashicchi!" jeritnya lagi.

Dipanggil, Akashi menoleh. Tatapannya datar seperti biasa, dingin. "Aah, Lyouta. Kenapa kau menjelit-jelit begichu?" tanya Akashi datar. "Tak pellu menjelit aku juga cudah dengal," lanjutnya sambil menghela napas sebal. Kise agak kaget dengan reaksi Akashi yang terlalu tenang—terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang baru _membunuh_.

Mungkin.

"Akashicchi! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Murasakicchi?!" jerit Kise. Akashi tampak bingung. Ia menatap Murasakibara dan kemudian menatap Kise lagi.

"Atchuchi?" tanya Akashi ragu. "Chidak melakukan apa-apa, kok, memang kenyapa?" tanya Akashi sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Kise buru-buru lari ke arah keduanya, panik sekali. Kise langsung menarik tangan Akashi yang memegang gunting dan mendapati sebuah kenyataan.

...

...

...

...

Krik.

Saos tomat.

Ternyata itu bukan darah.

Yang ada di gunting Akashi bukan darah. Saos tomat. Sebelah tangannya memegang gunting, sebelah lagi memegang botol saos tomat yang sudah robek, entah bagaimana merobeknya. Saosnya muncrat kemana-mana. Mungkin botol saos itu dianiaya oleh gunting Akashi, makanya gunting itu penuh saos tomat yang tampak seperti darah.

"... Saos...?" tanya Kise tak percaya. Akhirnya Akashi tampak mengerti permasalahannya. "Apa maksudnya...?"

"Iya, Caos," jawab Akashi datar. "Kau kila apa, hah? Dalah?" tanya Akashi dingin. Kise terdiam.

Krik.

"Ta... tapi... Murasakicchi..." ujarnya terbata-bata, bingung.

"Atchuchi?" Akashi menoleh dan melihat Murasakibara terpakar dengan sukses di lantai. "Oh, encah. Mungkin kelelahan acau kalena kulempal tadi," Akashi mengangkat bahu.

"... Lempar?"

"Iya. Nggak cengaja. Mau nge-_choot_ tapi Atchuchi malah lompat buat ngalangin, ya kalena aku udah tau jadinya aku lempal kenceng-kenceng, nggak taunya kena jidat Atchuchi dan dianya pingcan."

Krik.

Kise _facepalm_.

Akashi memang berhak menyandang gelar sebagai pembunuh nomor satu dari Rakuzan. Perlu piala _Oscar_ kalo perlu.

Lah kok _Oscar_?

Dua orang bocah _moe_ telah menjadi korban dari kebrutalan lemparan ajaib dari sang _Emperor Eye_ kesayangan kita. Mari kita nobatkan Akashi Seijuurou sebagai pembunuh nomor satu dari Rakuzan.

Dasar gila.

"AKASHICCHIIII!" jerit Kise sebal. "SESEKALI TAHAN LEMPARA—!"

_Ckris_.

Kise batal ngomong karena Akashi sudah mengancamnya tanpa suara dengan mempertunjukkan gunting ajaib itu.

Kise mengalah. Ia menggendong Murasakibara yang bobotnya dua kali anak biasa dan membawanya ke _bench_. Akashi mengikutinya dari samping.

"Ah, _nee_, Akashicchi," panggil Kise. Yang dipanggil nengok. "Kau dapat saos darimana tadi?"

"Kantongnya Atchuchi."

Krik.

Udah tukang bunuh, tukang nyolong lagi.

Kise diam saja sambil membawa Murasakibara. Ia meletakkan bocah besar itu di atas _bench_ sementara Kuroko, Midorima, dan Momoi langsung minggir.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Kuroko polos.

"Kena lemparan Akashicchi," Kise menghela napas. "Benar-benar, deh..." lanjutnya, dan langsung menyadari bahwa Midorima dan Momoi bersembunyi di belakangnya sambil menatap Akashi ketakutan. Manis sekali, kedua-duanya. Kise tertawa. "Tak perlu takut begitu," tangannya menepuk dan mengelus rambut hijau dan pink itu. "Bertemanlah seperti biasanya, Akashicchi tetap baik, kok-_ssu_~" ujarnya seperti membujuk anaknya sendiri untuk berkenalan dengan anak tetangga yang agak mengerikan. Biar pun akhirnya tak ada yang berani mendekati Akashi.

Akashi menatap kedua anak kecil ajaib itu bergantian. Tatapannya dingin—seperti men-_death glare_.

"Chintalou," panggil Akashi. Ralat, itu lebih kedengaran seperti perintah daripada panggilan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Cepat lacihan lagi," lanjutnya tetap dingin. Cadel, tentu saja. Oke, cadelnya itu cukup mengganggu.

"Ba—ba—baik!" Midorima membungkuk-bungkuk dengan kaku, tampak begitu panik, dan langsung berjalan mendekati Akashi.

"La—lacihan lagi?" tanya Midorima polos.

"Bukan, ayo kitca makan."

"Makan?" mata Midorima berbinar-binar. "Benelan, nih? Aku udah lapel banget nih macalahnya!" ujarnya girang sementara Akashi nyaris menancapkan guntingnya di jawab _moe_ milik bocah bersurai hijau itu. Untung nggak jadi ditusuk. Kalau jadi entah bagaimana nasib Takao...

Kok Takao?

Entahlah.

"Ja—jahat!" Midorima berteriak kaget saat Akashi nyaris menancapkan guntingnya di wajah Midorima. "Ke—kenyapa denganku, _nanodayo_?!"

"Kau menyebalkan cekali."

"Me—menye—"

"Menyebalkan cekali. Kubilang lachihan, bukan makan,"

"Kau cadi bilang makan, kok!" ujar Midorima ngotot.

_Ckris_.

"Apa kacamu?"

"Chi—chidak!" Midorima menggeleng cepat, kencang-kencang sampai kepalanya pusing. "Uhh..." Midorima mengerang pelan. Kise hanya bisa menahan senyum dan tawanya melihat sikap Midorima yang manis itu.

"_Partner-_nya di Shuutoku harus melihatnya seperti ini, nih," gumam Kise pelan sambil tertawa. Cukup pelan untuk tak terdengar Akashi maupun Midorima.

"Kau mengacakan cecuatu?" tanya Akashi pada Kise. Kise kaget, ternyata Akashi bisa menyadari ia bicara.

"Tidak, kok," jawab Kise salah tingkah. Akashi hanya menghela napas, agak malas berargumen—walau ia pasti menang—dan berbalik menatap Midorima dan Kuroko.

"Kayian beldua," Akashi menatap Midorima dan Kuroko bergantian. "Cicanya cinggal kayian. Ayo lacihan," perintah Akashi dan kedua mantan rekannya yang sekarang bertubuh kecil itu langsung bergerak mendekati bola. Latihan kembali dimulai, walau hanya bertiga. Yah, mau apalagi? Aomine kabur seperti biasanya, Momoi tak bisa latihan dengan mereka bertiga kecuali mau bunuh diri, sedangkan Kise entah kenapa diutus Akashi untuk menjadi _babysitter _yang harus menjaga kelima mantan rekannya yang mengecil itu. Sebenarnya sih kalau boleh Kise ingin ikut latihan, tetapi Akashi mengutusnya untuk menjaga mereka semua sehingga ia tak bisa ikut latihan.

Hening. Hening. "Bosan..." ujar Kise sambil menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana tidak bosan? Harus duduk di _bench_ menjaga Murasakibara yang pingsan, Momoi yang ada di sampignya, Midorima, Akashi, dan Kuroko yang bermain basket. Tidak boleh pergi. Melihat ketiga temannya bermain basket membuat naluri ingin bermain basketnya keluar. Tapi kalau ia meminta main pasti akan dimarahi Akashi.

"Bosan sekali..." Kise menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran _bench_.

—dan membuatnya terjungkal.

Harus diingat bahwa _bench_ tak memiliki sandaran, dan Kise lupa ia sedang duduk di _bench_ sehingga dengan teledornya ia mencoba bersandar dan terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

Kakinya ada di atas _bench_, sementara badannya ada di lantai. Itu membuatnya susah bergerak. Mau belok ke kanan susah, mau belok ke kiri sudah, mau menarik kaki susah, mau menggelinding ke depan juga susah. Akhirnya daripada imejnya sebagai model ganteng nan seksinya hancur karena ia tetap tertidur di lantai dengan posisi unik itu dan tak tahu cara bangun yang tepat, Kise melupakan imejnya sejenak dan langsung menggelinding ke belakang dan akhirnya sukses bangun... dengan leher keceklek.

"Oh..." Kise mengelus belakang lehernya, mirip kakek-kakek tua yang lehernya keceklek karena salah tidur. "Sial..."

Ya, sial sekali. Saking bosannya, Kise berdiri dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, memberikan senam kecil agar ia merasa lebih baik.

"Uh..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan. Dari belakang Kise. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Murasakibara sedang mengerang.

"Murasakicchi! Kau kenapa?!" tanyanya panik.

"Uh..." Murasakibara hanya mengerang lagi. "Aku... aku..." ujarnya lemah.

"Kenapa?!"

"... Aku..."

"Ada apa, Murasakicchi?! Katakan!"

"... Mau... mau _snack_..."

Krik.

Baru bangun dari pingsannya dia langsung nanyain _snack_. Dasar Murasakibara.

"Mau... Momogi..." Murasakibara mencoba bangkit dengan tampang malas dan malah tampak seperti zombi. "Yang rasa baru..."

_Gubrak_.

Nggak sadar, ternyata Murasakibara yang nggak bisa bangkit malah menggelinding dan akhirnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari _bench_. Kompak amat sama Kise. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan layaknya zombi.

Akashi tampaknya menyadari Murasakibara telah terbangun, ia langsung menengok dari balik badan Midorima yang mencoba menghalanginya, menatap ke Murasakibara.

"Oi, Atchuchi," panggil Akashi. Murasakibara tersentak kaget. Usahanya kabur mengambil _snack_ dengan mengendap-endap gagal. "Kau cudah ciuman, kan? Cepat lacihan lagi."

God, Akashi dengan kecadelannya mau ngomong siuman malah jadi ciuman.

"Iya..." Murasakibara melangkah malas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Akhirnya kembalilah mereka latihan basket sementara Kise masih memandangi mereka berempat, gatel pengen main.

Momoi hanya menatap dengan sangat berminat, pandangan matanya berbinar-binar. "Hooo..." ujarnya, senang. Wajahnya memerah, mungkin karena kagum dan tertarik?

Tiba-tiba ia menatap Kise dengan wajah malu-malu dan merah padam.

"_E—etto_..." ujarnya. Kise menoleh menatap Momoi yang wajahnya seperti gadis mau menyatakan perasaannya. "... Aku... um... aku... aku... aku mau..." Momoi menundukkan kepalanya, ragu untuk mengatakannya. Sementara Kise salah tingkah. Ia mau ditembak...?

_**.: To Be Continued :.**_


End file.
